


With You I Can Empty Myself Of All My Rivers And Become A Remarkable Sky

by itcanprobablysmellfear



Series: So Let's Make Things Physical, I Won't Treat You Like You're Oh So Typical [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora needs therapy, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bondage, Catra helps her realize that, Catra ties Adora up and makes her realize she needs therapy, Emotional Sex, F/F, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fingerfucking, Light Bondage, Post Season 5, Smut, established girlfriends, that's the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itcanprobablysmellfear/pseuds/itcanprobablysmellfear
Summary: The opportunity presented itself when Adora reached over to a close pitcher and poured herself a fresh glass of water, a deep sigh exiting her nostrils as she glanced over and met Bow’s equally wearied gaze. When she lifted the cup to her lips and started drinking, Catra pounced. “Hey Adora,” she purred in her ear, leaning heavily on the arm rest so her breasts were pushed up and close together, just in her girlfriend’s line of sight. “How do you feel about blindfolds?”
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra & Perfuma (She-Ra)
Series: So Let's Make Things Physical, I Won't Treat You Like You're Oh So Typical [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814638
Comments: 65
Kudos: 386





	With You I Can Empty Myself Of All My Rivers And Become A Remarkable Sky

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY! I FINALLY finished this emotional BEAST of a fic! UGH!
> 
> ...oh, hi, y'all! So, this is a part two to I'm Yours And That's It. I had like ONE person ask for a sequel, and apparently I am a bitch for feedback, cause here it is! I feel like there is a lot out there talking about Catra's abuse and all the shit she went through...but I personally REALLY identify with Adora and all her issues, so I wrote this to focus on how she maybe handles what she suffered now that she doesn't have the universe to save! Please be merciful. 
> 
> NOTE: Consent is established before, during, and after. Adora is very willing during everything except a small part, upon which Catra immediately stops and does what she can to make Adora comfortable again. A reminder, I am by no means an expert on BDSM, BUT COMMUNICATION IS THE SOLID FOUNDATION ON WHICH TO BUILD A LASTING AND HEALTHY RELATIONSHIP!! 
> 
> TW: Abuse is discussed. Adora mentions what Catra went through, but nothing is explicitly stated. Adora does talk about feeling responsible for Catra's abuse and how that affected her, but again nothing is explicitly stated. Please stay safe and take care of yourselves. 
> 
> Title is from "bless ur heart" by serpentwithfeet. Go listen to it on my [Catradora playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5wGhJLCKlaTGK3UgXkDfaf?si=BW2Vm7qcTp-to5cwazA9RQ%20%E2%80%9D%20rel=)
> 
> Update as of 11/14/2020: Y'ALL! The beautiful, incredible, talented pair of [ilikeyoucatradora](https://ilikeyoucatradora.tumblr.com) took a look at my drabble and said, yes, this is deserving of our artistry. I am HUMBLED, I am SPEECHLESS, I am SHOCKED positively SHOCKED people like my stories. Go shower them with love and buy them a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/ilikeyoucatradora)

“Adora’s been looking very happy these past couple of days. I’m guessing things went…well?”

Catra glanced up at Perfuma sitting across from her, and, blushing, glanced away before nodding. They were back in the quiet room where they held their weekly conversations, and with sunlight spilling over her, Catra felt warm and content. It had been three days since she had fulfilled Adora’s request, so to speak, and the blonde had been walking on clouds. Adora’s elation was probably obvious to everyone, but Catra couldn’t really care. She made her girlfriend happy, and that made her happy. Grinning, she turned back to the flower princess. “It went really well. Like, not just…not just, you know…but we talked a lot. And I think…I think we really opened up more to each other. We both got to be emotionally vulnerable with one another…it felt really good, to lay all that out there.”

Perfuma beamed, and reached out to take one of Catra’s hands, squeezing it as she spoke. “Catra, I’m so happy for you. Both of you, really, but I’m really proud of you too. I think you made some real progress with this!”

Catra rolled her eyes. “Yeah, ‘cause pleasuring my girlfriend is SUCH a challenge!” She froze and blushed again, realizing what just came out of her mouth.

Perfuma only chuckled. “No, not that. You said you were able to open up to Adora and really talk to her? That’s so good! What you’ve told me, it’s something you’ve really been struggling with for a long time. It can be hard to be vulnerable, even with the people we most love and trust. You even saw that with Adora holding back from telling you what she wanted. We all find it difficult. I’m proud of you for recognizing it’s something you want to work on, and that you have taken, and currently are taking, steps to change that!”

Catra started to grin, but the smile faltered on her face as a thought struck her. “I think…I think Adora is really struggling right now. I think she’s _been_ struggling for a really long time. She’s hiding it, but…but how she responded to a, uh, a few things I said and did…I want to help her.”

“How so? What do you think she’s struggling with?”

Catra sighed, flinging herself against the cushy chair she was currently situated in. Her head tipped back, eyes closed and fingers threading through her short locks as she searched her thoughts. She heaved a deep sigh before speaking. “You weren’t there, Perfuma, in the Castle…when we got to the end, to the Heart…gods.” Blue and gold eyes opened. “I think…I think she _wanted_ to die. Or at least, she didn’t want to fight to live. Fucking _Shadow Weaver_ got into her head, told her that her ‘sacrifice’ as She-Ra was worth more then her life as Adora, and…if I hadn’t been there, I don’t think she would have survived.” Catra glanced up, catching Perfuma’s mournful expression. “Adora’s never seen herself as worth fighting for. Never. Even when we were kids…there’s always been this…fucking fatal sense of duty for her. She _always_ had to be the hero, _always_ had to be in charge…it took me a really long to realize that it wasn’t because she thought she was better then everyone else.” Catra glanced away, the next words slipping out so quietly she wasn’t sure she even heard them herself. “Better than me.”

Perfuma had better ears then Catra expected, because the freckled hands were back, encasing her own. Catra weakly smiled down at the embrace before continuing. 

“It took almost losing her for me to realize…that’s not it at all. It’s the opposite. She thinks her life is so small, that her suffering and pain and discomfort are nothing to what she thinks she owes the people around her…even now, she still thinks that way.” Catra suddenly found it very difficult to speak. A stupid lump appeared out of absolutely nowhere and lodged itself squarely in her throat. She wrapped her tail around her arms, using its warm weight to comfort her. It took several minutes of silence and shaky breaths before Catra could continue. “Perfuma,” she couldn’t even care how desperate her voice sounded now. “How do I show her she’s so much more then all this? That she _is_ worth fighting for? That Adora, just being Adora and existing is good and beautiful and _enough?”_

Perfuma briefly broke contact to fish a filmy, lacy handkerchief out of her robe and offer it to Catra. She hadn’t even realized she started crying.

“I mean,” the feline gave a watery chuckle “How often are we going to have to save the universe? How many more planets will Adora feel the need to rescue?” She attempted a smile, before choking out, “I don’t…I don’t want to lose her. It was so, _so_ close before. What if I’m not there again? And…and knowing Adora, it doesn’t even have to be anything as crazy as saving the universe from a crazy alien overlord! She’s been working herself so hard trying to fix the aftermath of Prime’s destruction, the woman is going to keel over before she takes care of herself! And what’s worse…I don’t understand _why!_ ”

During all this, Perfuma had shifted from encasing Catra’s hands to sitting beside her, gently rubbing her shoulders with a feather light touch, just enough that Catra knew the flower princess was there if needed. “Well, first off Catra, thank you for telling me all this. I’m glad you trust me enough to talk to me about hard topics like this.” Catra nodded into what was left of Perfuma’s hankie; between her claws and her tears, there wasn’t much left of the flimsy scrap after her emotional onslaught. “I think, most importantly, you need to talk to Adora about this. If you’re this worried about her mental and physical safety, it needs to be addressed.”

Catra shook her head quickly, ears flattening. “I’ve tried. So many times. It’s not going through. Adora’s either too busy or she’s too distracted…the only time I was actually able to get any of this out successfully to her, and have her actually listen for once in her life, was a few days ago! When we were, uh, when we were doing…stuff.” She finished lamely, blushing furiously, before laughing. “My girlfriend has such a thick fucking skull I have to tie her down before she’ll believe the nice things I tell her. Ugh Adora, you’re such an idiot.”

Perfuma offered a very uncomfortable smile. “I don’t exactly condone restraint in order to get the point across…but if Adora responded well last time, and you’re communicating the entire time, and she’s okay with it, again, the entire time…” She coughed. “But if, um, if _that_ doesn’t work, or even if it does…do you think you would want to bring Adora in next time we have one of our talks?”

Catra slid a hand down her face, sighing yet again. “I think that’s a really good idea, Perfuma. Thank you.” She could feel ideas stirring and forming beneath her fingers, and when she drew her hand away, her face was determined. She and Adora were going to have another talk, dammit, and Adora was going to listen. No meetings, no interruptions, no distractions. Catra felt her lips curl. Definitely no distractions.

~***~

Catra was exactly sixty-nine minutes late (not that she was counting, but, nice) to The Very Important Meeting Glimmer called for the Princess Alliance and didn’t miss the scowl shot in her direction by the tiny queen as she sauntered in and tossed herself in the chair next to Adora. The blonde perked up considerably at her neighbor, turning to offer a bright smile and a quick hand squeeze before “a-HEM!” brought her attention back to the sparkly pink presenter. Catra grinned wickedly at her girlfriend’s profile, tail twitching in excited anticipation. She recognized the glaze of boredom in Adora’s blue-gray eyes and the hunch of her shoulders as she struggled to maintain consciousness during what Catra counted as the hundredth of these mind-numbing conferences. There’s no way she would be prepared for what the Magicat had planned next, and there was nothing Catra enjoyed more then riling up her lover.

The opportunity presented itself when Adora reached over to a close pitcher and poured herself a fresh glass of water, a deep sigh exiting her nostrils as she glanced over and met Bow’s equally wearied gaze. When she lifted the cup to her lips and started drinking, Catra pounced. “Hey Adora,” she purred in her ear, leaning heavily on the arm rest so her breasts were pushed up and close together, just in her girlfriend’s line of sight. “How do you feel about blindfolds?”

The effect was instantaneous and expected. The cup’s entire contents erupted forth from their original housing—that being Adora’s mouth—and rained down on the Very Important Paperwork the queen had meticulously organized, not to mention also including a few unlucky neighbors in the splash zone. Glimmer lowered her shield, an unfortunate diagram that was now dripping ink onto the table surface, and rounded on the blonde. “Adora!”

The woman in question, currently struggling for breath between the hacking and the coughing, looked up with streaming eyes and a very flushed face. “I- _gasp_ -sorry! _Gasp!_ Wrong- _cough cough-_ wrong pipe! _Gasp!”_ Her hands slammed on the table and she choked up a few more drops of water. Mermista, her other neighbor, lifted one delicately etched eyebrow as she magically waved the water off her person and into the face of the person sitting just beside her, Sea Hawk.

“Gross.”

Catra patted Adora’s back, a look of dramatic concern drawn over her face. “Oh babe!” She exclaimed. “Are you okay?” One bloodshot eye glared back at her affected display. _You did that on purpose_ , it said. Catra winked back. The eye rolled sarcastically in response.

Glimmer huffed, shaking off her damp paper. “Can we please get back to what I was saying?! It’s really important that we figure out the…” but Catra had long tuned out the queen at this point. Under the pretense of addressing Adora’s respiratory health, she pressed close, her voice barely above a whisper. Adora stilled at her proximity, cheeks even redder then before.

“So?” The blonde muttered. “B-blindfolds?”

Catra tucked a golden lock behind Adora’s ear, letting her smile bleed into her voice. “Interested?”

Adora coughed again, sounding less like she was compromised in lung capacity, and more like she was very suddenly and very extremely aroused. “I’ve, uh…I’ve thought about it.”

“Like you’ve… _thought_ …about me tying you up and dominating you in the bedroom?”

Adora’s face rivaled her ubiquitous red jacket. “Catra!” She hissed, eyes darting around to the ensemble. No one had noticed, not that Catra would have minded. She liked making it known that she was Adora’s, and Adora hers.

The clawed hand made its way from Adora’s ear and wandered down to the base of her ponytail. Catra flexed her fingers around the hair, lightly tugging, and Adora’s eyes immediately fluttered shut. Gods, but it was so much fun to tease her like this.

“When you come home tonight,” Catra growled, coloring her voice with the same authoritative menace she used with her Horde persona, “I want you to lock the door, and then take off all your clothes.” She squeezed the ponytail again, nails lightly digging into Adora’s scalp. “Be completely naked and vulnerable for me, just me. When you’re ready, I want you to snap three times.” She released Adora’s hair, gold and blue eyes meeting ocean depths colored with lust. “But only if you want it. You trust me with your body, and I would never do anything to make you doubt me.” Adora blinked once, twice, very slowly, and then nodded, shivering at the positively feral leer drawn over Catra’s features.

“See you soon, _soldier_ ,” Catra taunted, and thrilled to see Adora’s eyes darken with passion. With a theatric shove, Catra pushed back her chair and strolled out with as much disdain as she had entered, tail swinging behind her.

“Catra!” She heard the queen sputter. “We’re not done yet!”

“Sorry Sparkles,” the Magicat called back airily over her shoulder. “Got too many things to see, people to do.” Grinning at the flabbergasted look on Glimmer’s face, she blew her a kiss and moseyed out the door, feeling Adora’s eyes on her ass with every intentional sway of her hips.

~***~

The golden hour was just beginning to bathe the room Catra and Adora shared when a scrambling of keys against the door alerted the Magicat to her girlfriend’s impending arrival. She tucked herself behind a pillar to watch the scene, nothing but the tips of her ears visible.

Adora spilled gracelessly into the room, arms full of scrolls and a blush high on her cheeks. She slammed the door shut behind her, a couple of papers dropping as she turned the lock. The blonde took one look at the fallen documents and, shrugging, proceeded to release the lot, a heavy cacophony against the marble floors. Catra barely held back a laugh, almost broadcasted her location at the sight. Could Adora not be cute for two minutes?

Apparently she could, because once her hands were free, Adora began stripping and Catra’s mouth began watering. She quickly shucked off her boots while simultaneously yanking off her belt and jacket. Pants soon followed. Her shirt was a bit of a struggle, one of the buttons tangling itself in her hair tie, before both were gone and her blonde locks were free to kiss her sculpted shoulders. Now all that remained were bra and underwear. Catra dug her nails into the column hiding her. What was the princess waiting for?

Adora reached behind her, fingers grasping for her bra clasp, when she suddenly stopped, arms slowly coming back to her sides. Catra frowned, a very quiet growl working its way between her teeth. A tiny smile danced around Adora’s lips, and her hands moved to her hips to toy at the waistband of her panties. She started playing with the elastic, drawing one side down one hip before pulling it up, mirroring the action on the other side, exposing her ass for just the briefest of heart-stopping moments. The noise Catra made definitely wasn’t low this time, and the grin over Adora’s face definitely wasn’t small. The blonde slowly turned, winding her hips until her back was to Catra. Bending fully down, she popped her butt up in the air, wiggling it a little as she painstakingly dragged the material fully off of her body. From this angle, Catra could see her labia, and her mouth watered at the sight of it, already swollen and dark.

Adora daintily stepped out of her underwear, still facing away from the Magicat, and her hands made their way back up to her bra. Catra watched hungrily as the blonde’s fingers stroked her delectable curves on their pilgrimage north, and felt her stomach drop when Adora started moaning. “Mmm, Catra,” the blonde sighed, finally releasing the clasp. “Catra, I want you to do this to me.” She slipped the straps off her shoulders and, taking the clothing between two fingers, held it out to her side. “I’m imagining you undressing me, and it’s making me _wet._ ” She released her hold on the bra and it tumbled to the floor, the sound ringing in Catra’s ears. Adora drew her arms in, and Catra could tell by the movement of her shoulders and elbows that she was touching her own breasts. She dug her nails into the pillar and dragged them down, jealousy burning in her stomach. Oh, Adora was going to _pay_.

“Ah, ah Catra!” Adora cried out, “Will you do this to me? Will you touch me like this?” She spread her legs, arching her back and bending down a little. Catra could see the tips of her fingers peeking out between her legs, and the Magicat’s mind went numb with fury. But what the blonde did next completely short-circuited what little brainpower Catra had left. The little shit dragged her hands through her hair, rotating until she was facing the bed, and with a final sigh that shot heat straight to Catra’s pussy, she descended, kneeling on the hard floor with her hands on top her thighs, eyes closed. The Magicat’s mouth went dry at her girlfriend’s submissive stance, and she could feel dampness pool between her legs. Adora was so beautiful like this.

Several seconds passed as Adora took deep steadying breaths and Catra struggled with self-control. She had a plan, and she wouldn’t let a little teasing derail it. More time passed, measured in heartbeats frantic with anticipation, before three quick clicks echoed throughout their room. _Snap! Snap! Snap!_

Adora was ready.

Catra didn’t move immediately, despite her earlier haste; she enjoyed the sight before her too much. The spot Adora chose to perch in was perfectly doused in the setting sun, coloring her girlfriend in deep shades of orange and pink. She looked like a statue, a work of art lovingly crafted by the gods’ hands and painted in their most cherished tones, set aside to dry. Only the flutter of her pulse in her taunt abdomen indicated that she was living flesh, not cold stone.

Very quietly, Catra approached the masterpiece before her, her unshod feet making no sound. She stood behind the kneeling woman, so very tempted to touch her, but knowing the reward would be sweeter the longer she held out. Already, she could tell Adora was getting antsy. Her fingers twitched in her lap and she shifted on her knees, encouraging blood flow back to her feet and toes. Catra grinned at her girlfriend’s disgruntled huff. Not too much longer now. She slipped one of two silk scarves from around her neck, the shorter, and held it taunt between her hands.

The blonde hunched her shoulders. “Catra! Where-oh!” At the precise moment Adora opened her mouth, Catra struck, drawing the soft material across her girlfriend’s eyes. The blonde gasped softly, fingers tentatively caressing the fabric as Catra tied it securely in place.

The feline bent down, breath tickling Adora’s ear. “Hey, Adora.” The woman shivered. “I’ve been watching you, and I’ve been very disappointed with what I’ve seen.”

She circled the kneeling figure before her, lightly dragging her unsheathed claws across Adora’s powerful back as she moved. “I think you’ve forgotten something very important I told you last time I was here.”

Adora made a brave attempt to square her jaw, her voice coming out a mixture of defiant and horny. “Oh yeah? And what was _so_ important?”

Catra crouched down, eye to blind eye with Adora. Growling, she grabbed the blonde’s hair in a fierce grip and yanked her head to the side, exposing the flesh of her neck still faintly bruised from their last encounter. Catra dragged her sandpaper tongue over the purpled skin, relishing in the moan that reverberated beneath the muscle, before capturing Adora’s earlobe in her predator’s teeth. “You’ll never be safe from me, Adora.” The kneeling woman cried out, a plaintive sound, and reached up to touch Catra, but that wasn’t part of the plan. Catra released Adora’s hair to seize both of her hands before she could lay a finger on the Magicat. Taking the second scarf off her neck, Catra wound the fabric between Adora’s wrists, watching hungrily as her girlfriend started breathing heavier and faster. There was enough silk left over to form a lead of sorts, and as she stood, she fisted the material in one claw, lifting Adora’s arms above her head so Catra could bend down and press a searing kiss against Adora’s unprepared lips.

“You are _mine_ , Adora,” Catra menaced, biting her girlfriend’s neck as she panted under her touch. “And I’m here to remind you why.” She tugged on her scarf, intending to draw Adora to her feet, but all that did was cause Adora to bump her head against Catra, her open mouth drawing against a thigh that, guessing from her shocked gasp, she was surprised to find bare.

“Were…were you watching me undress and touch myself… _naked?_ ” Adora’s eyebrows wrinkled under the blindfold, and her lips twitched into an amused smirk. “Perv.”

“Your perv,” Catra broke character, leaning down to plant a light kiss against Adora’s nose. The blonde giggled, the delightful sound in such stark contrast to their positions that Catra had to smile. She loved this woman so much, and by the time the night ended, Adora would hopefully understand why. “Doing okay?”

Adora turned her sightless gaze up, nodding enthusiastically. “Yes, very much so. This was…kind of unexpected,” she flexed her hands, gesturing as best she could with limited movement.

“Unexpected, as in bad?”

“Unexpected as in…exciting. That you came up with all this, it, um…it really turns me on.” Adora tilted her head down, shyness coloring her cheeks a beautiful pink.

How silly, Catra thought, taking Adora’s chin in her hand to force her face back up. “Don’t be embarrassed,” Catra murmured. “I love that you share this part of yourself with me, that you trust me with your body, remember?” She cupped the blonde’s enflamed cheek. “What are the signals?”

Adora audibly swallowed. “T-two to slow down.” _Snap! Snap!_ “Three to stop.” _Snapsnapsnap!_

“Very good, solider,” Catra stood straight, looking her down her nose at the woman beneath her as she stepped back into character. “This doesn’t have to be hard for you,” she crooned, successfully pulling Adora to her feet this time. “All you have to do is lay there and listen to everything I have to say.”

Catra could see Adora roll her eyes beneath the scarf as she led the blonde to the bed. Adora’s mouth had been opened to offer no doubt what would have been a very snappy retort, but then Catra spun her so the backs of the blonde’s knees hit the bedspread, and Adora’s brain apparently stopped working. She sat on the edge of the bed and closed her mouth, took a deep breath, and tried again, voice strained. “Is that…uh, it that all you’re p-planning on doing? Talking?”

Catra sauntered forward, climbing onto Adora’s lap so her knees bracketed Adora’s hips. She felt Adora’s bound hands flex against her, and hummed when the blonde began stroking her abdomen with gentle fingers. She took the end of the silk she was still holding and lightly dragged it over Adora’s breasts. Her nipples, beautiful pink things that they were, immediately stiffened at the contact, and Adora’s back arched, blindly seeking more stimulation. “Well,” Catra crooned, her nails joining the fabric’s ministrations to pinch one hardened peak. Adora’s hips stuttered up into Catra’s, and both came away damp from the other. “I might have… _other_ things planned, too. Now, be a good girl. Lay down for your superior officer.”

It took a little bit of effort and coordination on both of their parts, but finally Adora was flat on her back, nestled fully on the bed with her arms extended above her head. Catra climbed up her girlfriend’s body, taking her time to drag her own tits against Adora’s skin, thrilling at all the dirty little sounds escaping her trembling lips. When she reached the bound wrists, Catra leaned up, knees framing Adora’s chest as she took the remaining fabric and wound it securely around one bedpost. Adora tilted her head back and, without warning, surged forward, lapping her tongue against whatever of Catra’s skin was closest. Lucky for Catra, it happened to be her left breast, and she shuddered as Adora’s teeth latched onto her nipple, tail lashing tempestuously. She sighed when Adora started flicking the sensitive nub with her tongue, grinding her hips into the blonde. “Uh uh, soldier,” she moaned, fisting her hand in Adora’s hair and slowly detaching. “You can’t distract me. Tonight is all about you.”

Adora’s disappointed pout almost broke Catra. “But if it’s all about me,” she whined, shifting her thighs together, “you should do what I want.”

Catra dragged her fingers over Adora’s bottom lip, gasping lightly when Adora took one in her mouth and sucked hard. “What a smart mouth you rebels have,” she groaned as Adora released one digit and moved onto the next. “So much _defiance._ ” She shifted closer, pussy hovering just above Adora’s hungry face. Catra heard the blonde inhale, and, glancing down, felt her core flooding with want at the sight of Adora licking her lips. “I wonder what else that mouth is good for?” She murmured, finally lowering herself onto Adora.

From the first caress of Adora’ lips, Catra was gone, immediately grinding down against the sweet stimulation of her girlfriend’s mouth on her cunt. Sitting on Adora’s face was one of Catra’s favorite positions, and Adora was really, _really_ good at eating her out. Dragging her tongue across Catra’s hot lower lips, Adora parted the folds, licking up the salty wetness to capture the feline’s clit in her mouth. Catra mewled as Adora delicately bit down on the sensitive nub, feeling it swell and harden from the attention. Adora groaned in return, matching the tempo of Catra’s hips against her face with her tongue.

Catra knew what Adora would do next. The blonde would demand on getting Catra off first, insisting that she couldn’t enjoy herself knowing how close her girlfriend was and that honestly she really liked coming second. It meant that she wouldn’t have any distractions. Catra grinned wolfishly at the woman tied beneath her, stroking the golden hair as she continued fucking her face. Adora hummed at the pet, picking up her mouth’s intensity on Catra’s pussy. _No distractions_ , Catra thought to herself again.

Catra threaded her fingers in Adora’s hair under the guise of securing the woman’s face against her clit. “Mmm, you’re so good at this, Adora,” she crooned. She could see the tips of Adora’s ears go red and felt her briefly smile, too focused on lapping up the wetness to pay much attention to the praise. “So good, baby. You’re so good to me, even though sometimes I don’t think I deserve it.” A frustrated buzz trickled up from between her legs. “But, Adora? You’ve helped me. I see now that I’m good, too. That I deserve love and happiness.” Catra slowed her hips, willing them to still for the task at hand. Adora, not understanding, kept up her ministrations, angrily huffing when Catra pulled away.

“But you know what, baby” Catra purred as she resettled herself on Adora’s abdomen, slowly stroking her lover’s face, red from exertion and lust. “I don’t think you believe me when I tell you that you’re good.” Taking up an abandoned shirt close to the bed, Catra gently wiped the moisture off of Adora, who frowned at the sudden change of pace.

“Catra?” She panted. “What are you—?”

“I’ve been watching you, Adora.” Catra repeated, lightly dragging her nails down the blonde’s chest. She arched into the touch, clearly confused but still just as turned on. “You work so hard, you never accept anyone’s help.” Catra traced Adora’s nipples, fingertips just outside the raised border. “You put everyone else’s needs above your own. Why is that, Adora? Why are you so good?”

Adora swallowed, her hips twitching under Catra’s weight. The Magicat could see the battle playing across her blind features, her sexual needs fighting her desire to understand exactly what kind of game Catra was playing. “I-I love you, I love my friends,” she stuttered out. “You should—ah!—you should get to be happy, all of you. After…after everything you’ve suffered.”

Catra leaned back on her haunches, stretching her arms behind her to rub her palms up and down Adora’s thighs. “But what about you, Adora? Didn’t you suffer too?”

Adora spread her legs, and sighed pleasantly as the path of Catra’s caresses made their way inwards. She shrugged. “They’re m-more important to me, what they want.” She cried out, angry, when Catra’s hands retreated away from her needy parts.

Catra bent down, wrapping her fingers around Adora’s neck. “See, that’s not good enough for me, soldier,” Catra purred menacingly in Adora’s ear. The blonde bucked, open mouth gasping hot air against the feline’s cheek. “I asked you a question. Answer truthfully.” She squeezed the giving flesh, Adora’s pulse bounding against her palms.

“But it’s true!” she cried pitifully.

“But that’s not all of it, is it, Adora?” Catra growled. She palmed Adora’s breasts, one in each hand, roughly massaging as her girlfriend arched into her touch. Catra could see sweat beading on Adora’s brow. She was so close to breaking, just a little bit more. “Why does everyone else get to be happy but you? Don’t you deserve love too?”

“No!” The response was mangled with need, altered almost beyond recognition.

“Why not?!” Catra pinched the blonde’s straining nipples, twisting them between her fingers as Adora thrashed beneath her.

“Because I’m not important!” Adora screamed. Her chest heaved under Catra’s touch, and the feline saw two tears trickle out from under the blindfold. She paused a second, but despite what Adora was going through, she gave no indication that she needed to take a break. Her bound hands were clenched tightly, nails pressing into her palms, but she didn’t snap her fingers. “I need to help my friends. If I’m not doing anything to fix all the wrong that I’ve caused, to help, then I’m worthless!” She paused, and more tears leaked out. “If…if I’m worthless, then I don’t deserve love, Catra.”

Catra rearranged herself, climbing down from atop Adora to lie down next to her on the bed, pressing her body against the blonde’s muscular form. She stroked down Adora’s abdomen with her right hand, a not-so-small part of her brain trilling at how it flexed and rippled under her touch. It stilled at the apex between Adora’s legs, resting in the soft bush of damp curls that covered the intimate area. With her left hand she cupped Adora’s cheek, thumbing away the tears that kept spilling. “No, Adora,” she whispered. “You are a good person, you deserve love!”

Adora’s jaw clenched down, lips pressing so tight together that they turned white. She shook her head furiously, dislodging Catra’s caresses. “I’m only a good person because of how I’ve helped people. I have…I have to _keep_ helping.” She started shaking.

Her hands tossed loose, Catra moved down south again, stroking up and down her lover’s muscular legs. Despite the anguish on Adora’s face, she immediately responded, throwing open her thighs. The blonde attempted to move, to turn on her side and curve her body into to the Magicat’s, but Catra shoved her back down on the pillows, palms taking up purchase of ample breasts. Adora openly wept at this. “Catra! Catra, please! I need you!”

“Not yet, baby, not yet,” Catra kissed down Adora’s neck, and hovered her mouth over one pert nipple. She breathed over it, quick to pull back when the flesh stretched up to meet her tongue. Glancing up, she saw more tears roll down her girlfriend’s cheeks. “Hey, Adora?” The feline scooted up, cradling the damp face between her palms. She used her thumbs to lift the blindfold up and was greeted by a pair of tear-stained eyes, the normally blue irises shot through with so much emotion that they now looked almost green. “Are you okay? Do we need to stop?”

Adora looked up at Catra, gaze shifting from the gold eye to the blue. “Why are you doing this to me?” She sounded so small, so fragile, chest hiccupping with restrained sobs.

Catra took her time to answer. She smoothed the wrinkled forehead, trying to ease out the worries marring Adora’s skin. She swept her hand over Adora’s sweat-heavy brow, pushing the errant blonde strands back into their proper position. Finally she was ready to answer. “You’ve been…scaring me.” Her voice almost sounded as quiet as Adora’s. “It’s fine to help your friends and your people…but…you don’t have any regard for yourself. You aren’t thinking of yourself, what you want. You’re sacrificing your time to eat, time to sleep, to keep doing good…I’m, I’m afraid. You were like this before…with the Failsafe.” Adora’s eyes went wide. “I thought I made it better, by telling you I love you. But…I don’t think it’s enough. I can’t _be_ enough.”

“No! No, Catra! Your love _saved me_ ,” Adora tried to interrupt, but Catra placed a gentle fingertip to her lips.

“I’m not always going to be there to remind you. I love you, and I can tell you that you are good and you deserve love until the day I die, but if you don’t believe that yourself, then what I say will never matter.” Catra leaned her head against Adora’s chest, wrapping her arms around the blonde, whispering her next words into her skin. “I know you. Some day, you will be faced with another decision. Sacrifice yourself for the good of everyone else, or realize that you are worthy of happiness. Die, or live.” Tears welled up in her mismatched eyes, and Catra let them fall. “Fuck, Adora. You make that choice every day, and you _never_ choose yourself. I don’t understand _why.”_

Catra felt Adora shift in her arms, and unexpectedly felt lips brush her hair. “I…I blame myself for a lot. For, well, everything that’s gone wrong. All the people that Prime hurt, all the destruction, anytime Bow or Glimmer got hurt.” Catra peered up to look at her girlfriend. “Every single thing that went wrong between us. It’s all my fault.”

Catra sat up, scoot forward and straddling Adora to reach her bound wrists. “This was stupid,” she muttered, fumbling with the silk. “I just wanted to get rid of distractions, get you to focus on what was causing all these problems,” she huffed, successfully undoing the knot at the bedpost and pulling Adora’s hands into her lap to work on the loops there. She struggled for a moment, frustration building in her core, before throwing the whole mess, silk and wrists and all, away from her into the blonde’s abdomen. “Give me _some_ credit, Adora! _I_ opened the portal, _I_ killed Sparkles’ mom! You can’t blame yourself for _everything!_ ” But then Adora’s chest started heaving with panicked sobs, and Catra took the woman up in her embrace, cradling the blonde’s head to her chest. “What, what is it?!”

“Y-yes I can!” The other woman choked out. “I, I know it was h-h-hard for you, with…with _her,_ ” Catra felt her stomach bottom out at the mention of their late caretaker. “But sh-she told me I was r-r-responsible f-for _everyone_. E-e-every time she would p-punish you, she told me it was _m-m-my fault_!” The Magicat’s blood turned to ice, and her hold on Adora turned possessive. “I, I thought I c-could make things b-b-better by being her favorite,” Adora turned her face up to Catra’s, and she felt her heart break at the helplessness stark on her girlfriend’s face. “If I could be the b-best, then maybe, she w-wouldn’t hurt you anymore.” She buried her face in the feline’s neck, her breathing starting to slow and calm. “I guess…when I went to the Rebellion, and became She-Ra…i-it just got worse. I didn’t just have you and the other cadets to protect. It became the whole planet. A-and then the universe.”

Catra threaded her fingers in her lover’s disheveled locks and pressed her lips to her forehead, tasting salt. “Adora, I had no idea. I’m so sorry.”

The blonde pulled back quickly. “Don’t apologize. I…I didn’t want to tell you about this. I didn’t want you to think it’s your fault.”

Catra cocked an eyebrow. “So you decided to just keep it inside until, what, it gave you a brain aneurysm?” Adora squeaked out a watery chuckle, bringing both of her hands, still tied together, up to cover her mouth. “Here, give me those.” She reached up to free her girlfriend’s wrists, but to the feline’s surprise, Adora pulled them out of her reach. Smiling crookedly in the face of Catra’s shock, she quickly threw her arms over the Magicat’s head, effectively securing the two of them together.

“Now you’re just as restrained as I am,” Adora teased, planting a kiss on Catra’s nose.

Catra rolled her split eyes. “Oh, no, however will I survive?” She laid the sarcasm on thick, but immediately smiled at Adora’s delightful giggle. “Are you okay? Are…are we okay?”

The blonde hummed, staring wistfully into Catra’s face. “Yes. I mean, sort of?” She bit her lip, considering. “Can…can I go, with you…next time? You talk to Perfuma? I think…I need to talk to her about all this.” She smiled shyly at Catra. “Would that be alright?”

Catra’s heart swelled with love and pride, and she rushed forward, catching Adora’s lips with her own. “Nothing would make me happier.”

Adora blinked, and pressed forward to kiss Catra again, a heat lingering as she slowly pulled away. “Would it, um, would it also make you happy to…um…address what you started earlier?” She blushed shyly, not meeting her girlfriend’s eye. Catra grinned wickedly, and thoroughly enjoyed the undignified squeak that burst out of Adora when she dragged a finger between her legs. Adora’s eyes were wide as she took in the feline’s sinister leer.

“Aw, princess, I thought you’d never ask.” She brushed her lips against Adora’s, tongue darting out to lick into her girlfriend’s open mouth. She swallowed the moan that poured out, and lapped up the whimper that followed as she slid the blindfold back into place. “I really like you like this,” Catra whispered into her ear. “Blind, desperate for the touch you can’t see.” She squeaked when Adora’s muscular arms, still wrapped around her neck, compressed around her, bringing her neck into biting range of Adora’s teeth.

“Less talking,” her girlfriend demanded between sucking and nipping along the sensitive flesh of Catra’s throat. “More fucking.” She flung her legs around Catra’s waist and started thrusting into her abdomen. The smell of her arousal wafted up from between their clenched bodies, and it was all Catra could do to not flip Adora over and rut her into next week.

But then Catra realized, that’s _exactly_ what Adora wanted, and so she did. With a gasp, Adora was on her back, hair fanned prettily behind her, a flush trickling down her face and across her chest. Catra ducked out from under the powerful arms and shoved them above Adora’s head, left hand possessively gripping a bicep to keep her lover where she wanted her. Her right hand started migrating south, meandering over valleys and swells of delicate skin and hard muscle, so that by the time she reached between Adora’s thighs to the wetness within, she was a panting, shivering mess.

“Gods, Catra,” Adora gasped as the feline stroked along her folds, fingertips barely a whisper against the warm softness. The blonde twitched under Catra, trying to regain some semblance of control. “If you don’t put your fingers inside me right now, I’m going to break out of this and kill _you!_ ” Right on the last word, Catra took the opportunity to press her thumb against Adora’s clit, so the threat came out far less menacing then her girlfriend had probably intended.

“You’re so chatty today, Adora,” Catra drawled, shifting her position so her left elbow now secured her girlfriend’s toned upper arm. She dragged her free hand down the length of Adora’s cheek, ghosting her nails over the kiss-reddened lips. “You really ought to shut up,” she clamped a hand over the panting mouth, “and relax.” Catra dragged her teeth against the pulse bounding in Adora’s throat, mimicking the motion with her fingers further south, gathering up the wetness between her second and third digits. A quiet moan vibrated against the hand silencing the woman beneath her, morphing into a full on scream when Catra finally entered Adora’s cunt. The blonde shuddered briefly, her inner walls matching the motion with an excited quivering around the Magicat’s fingers, before rolling her hips, effectively fucking herself before Catra could actually start. “My, my, someone’s impatient.” Something that sounded suspiciously like “fuck you” grumbled out from under her palm. She chuckled. “Don’t worry, baby, I’m going to take care of you.” 

With that, Catra began thrusting her fingers, matching Adora’s rhythm and depth. Her thumb levered against the blonde’s clit, and another scream echoed throughout the room. “Mmmm! Cuutruh!” Catra lifted her head, circling the swollen nub as she watched Adora’s eyes move wildly under the blindfold. She ticked up her pace by a few notches and saw beads of sweat forming on her girlfriend’s brow again. Her pussy tightened around Catra, fresh wetness coating her digits as she brought Adora closer and closer to the edge.

Faster and faster did Adora ride Catra, her whimpers increasing in pitch on every downward slam of her hips. The feline curled her fingers, drawing the pads along the front of Adora’s cunt as she nosed her way down the blonde’s heaving chest. Seizing a nipple between her teeth, she flicked her tongue rapidly over the stiff peak, the dance mimicked by her thumb on the swollen nub between Adora’s legs. Her girlfriend sobbed at this increased stimulation and started thrashing like mad, her fraught movements almost throwing Catra off of her. The Magicat released her tit from her teeth but kept her mouth on the spot, sucking harder as she felt Adora constrict around her. She let go with a pop.

“Adora, baby, you’re so close.” Catra’s tongue crawled over the nipple again, and she whispered her next into the decadent skin beneath her mouth. “You’re so beautiful like this. So amazing. Will you come for me? Will you let me do this for you? Please, Adora. Please, I want to make you feel good.” Adora nodded frantically under her hand, her voice trembling against her palm. 

“Plz! Plz Cutruuuh!” The blonde huffed. Her labored exhales tickled the hairs on the back of Catra’s hand. Catra pressed against her girlfriend’s mouth harder as Adora pushed back with a heady moan, thrilling at how such a simple action could turn the woman on so much.

It wouldn’t be long now. If Catra lifted up the blindfold, she would find Adora’s eyes half closed, distant and clouded with lust. Not only was her face flushed, but so too her neck and breasts, although some of the color Catra could proudly blame on her own teeth. Smiling, the feline returned to her task, gently grazing Adora’s nipple with her predator mouth and tongue. “Come for me, please. I love you Adora.”

It was her name, poured from her lover’s mouth with just sweetness and devotion that finally brought Adora to the edge and sent her tumbling over into the perfect abyss. Catra felt a few tears leak over the back of her hand as Adora fucked her fingers, hips slamming feverishly, her cunt so hot and tight and wet under her touch. Catra did her best to keep up with the blonde, her thumb swirling on Adora’s clit as she rode the waves of her orgasm. With a final moan and stutter of her body, Adora relaxed, her whole body liquefying in Catra’s arms. The Magicat lifted her palm and leaned up to plant a tender kiss against her girlfriend’s sighing mouth. “Good?”

“Gods, Catra,” Adora blinked sleepily as the feline pushed the blindfold up and off her face. “That was…wow.”

Catra sat up, smiling down at the blonde as she took her bound wrists into her lap. The scarf removed, Catra brought her girlfriend’s hands to her lips, kissing the palms of each while massaging the reddened skin. “Do you want me to get some lotion for these?”

Adora shook her head. “I’m okay. Just tired.” She blinked, confused. “ _Really_ tired, actually…but wait!” Her eyes, returning to their normal shade but still blue-green from her tears, darted up to Catra. “You still need to get off! We started, but—”

Catra cut her off, brushing the golden locks softly behind Adora’s ear. “I’m okay, baby. I’m not done taking care of you.” Grabbing the blankets at the foot of the bed, she pulled them up and over the blonde, settling under them herself before drawing Adora to her chest. She sighed as Adora nuzzled closer, cuddling her face into the crook of Catra’s neck and planting a kiss along its length. “What was that for?” She murmured, stroking along her girlfriend’s muscular back.

Adora snorted. “Well, one, for continuing to give me absolutely mind-blowing orgasms on a regular and frequent basis. That’s pretty nice of you.”

“Shut up,” Catra gave the back of Adora’s head the lightest of smacks, feeling Adora grin into her neck. “I’m never nice.”

“Sure you’re not.” Adora scooted back just enough to free one of her arms, wrapping it around Catra’s waist, before pulling their bodies flush together. Catra laid her tail atop Adora’s thigh, further securing them together. There was silence for a few minutes. Catra would have thought that the blonde had fallen asleep had it not been for the tiny circles her thumb traced against the feline’s hip. She felt Adora take a deep breath in, her breasts pushing against Catra’s stomach. “And for…for earlier. For making me see I need…I need help. I thought it was selfish of me to admit it. I didn’t go through nearly the amount or severity of abuse you did.”

“Adora?” Catra’s voice was patient. She waited until the wide blue eyes met her own before continuing. “Abuse is abuse. You can’t compare what I went through with what you went through. I did that before, and it’s probably the main reason why I was so angry with you for so long…if you start doing it too, you’ll think that your current pain isn’t justified, and you’ll keep doing what you’re doing now: giving and giving until there’s nothing left of you.” She pressed a kiss to Adora’s forehead.

“I want to…to be able to see the good in myself,” Adora continued. “Separate from She-Ra, from all the things I’ve done…I think if I can do that, I’ll be able to tell myself I’m worthy. That I deserve all the good things my friends have given me…that you’ve given me.” She smiled shyly, eyes misty with emotion.

Catra had to kiss her at this. She couldn’t last another moment without kissing the beautiful woman in her arms. And so she did, and Adora kissed her back. They still had work to do, in the world and in themselves, but warm and safe in each other’s embrace, they knew their future was good and bright. They were together. That was all they needed.

**Author's Note:**

> :D I hope you like it!
> 
> Please be merciful, I really put a lot of myself into this one, more so then any of my other works. If it's not your cup of tea I totally understand...but I guarantee I will cry if someone tells me they hate it. I am A Very Emotional Person.


End file.
